I Hate That I Love You
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Tonight things are gonna change. Summer Rae/Natalya requested by Tutuxin


This is a one-shot requested by Tutuxin.

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

_Room number 412 -Nattie_

Summer Rae didn't know what to think of her current relationship.

She was dating fellow WWE diva Natalya Neidhart.

At least she thought she was.

Why would she say that you ask?

Well for starters, they've never been on a date, when their in public Natalya basically ignores her, she's always flirting with Tyson Kidd.

Now Summer's not saying that she herself is some sort of saint, she's flirted with a couple of the guys and girls too, Dean Ambrose and Paige being her latest victims.

But she just did it to see the look on Nattie's face when she passed by.

Her face was always priceless.

Maybe it was a little bit rude of Summer to play with Natalya's feelings like that but she really didn't care.

Summer and Nattie had a secret relationship, nobody else knew about it.

And every time either Summer or Nattie tried to call the whole thing off, the other would do something to change their mind.

It was very unhealthy, but neither one cared.

_Are you coming or not? -Nattie _

Summer rolled her eyes, this women has no patience.

* * *

*_knock, knock, knock*_

Natalya sighed and opened the door.

"It took you long enough!" Natalya complained as Summer walked in.

"I am so sorry" Summer said sarcastically.

Natalya rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"Why am I here?" Summer asked crossing her arms.

Natalya sat on the bed and crossed her arms. "You know why your here"

Summer and Natalya took off all of their clothes before Summer sat down next to Natalya and kissed her.

As much as Summer hated their relationship, she could never end it.

Now Natalya always liked to take control in the bedroom, but tonight Summer was going to turn the tables.

Natalya laid Summer down on the bed, making sure that she grabbed her wrists and started to kiss her neck.

Summer knew that Natalya would have to let go of her wrists eventually, and when she did Summer would flip them over.

As soon as Natalya let go of Summer's wrist, Summer flipped them over.

"SUMMER! WHAT THE HELL!" Natalya yelled her eyes widening.

Summer ignored her and grabbed the handcuffs she had in her bag.

Summer handcuffed Natalya to the bed and smirked.

"I taking control tonight, Nattie" Summer said giving Natalya a soft kiss on the lips.

"You take theses handcuffs off of me this instant!"

"I don't think so Nattie" Summer said as she started to kiss down Natalya's body.

Summer rubbed Natalya's nipples as she kissed her neck, she could feel Natalya stop moving around the bed, which meant she gave up.

Good.

Summer sucked on Natalya's neck as her fingers played with her nipples.

Soon Natalya's nipples were as hard as a bullet, so Summer started to suck on them.

"Fuck Summer!" Natalya gasped wishing she could run her hand though Summer's hair.

Summer sucked on both nipples before continuing her journey down Natalya's body.

Once she reached Natalya's sweet center her tongue dove in.

"Shit!" Natalya moaned feeling Summer's tongue flick against her clit.

Summer continued to eat Natalya out, as Natalya jerked against the handcuffs.

"Fuck Summer..." Natalya moaned, her anger quickly replaced with pleasure.

Summer swirled her tongue on Natalya's wet folds, and sucked on them.

Ohhh fuck, Baby I'm-I'm close!" Natalya warned and then Summer stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Natalya whined.

Summer spread Natalya's legs out and brought one of her legs over to rest on the right side of Natalya's while the other one went behind Natalya's left leg. Summer angled her pussy along with Natalya's and began to grind on her, so their pussies were rubbing against each other.

"Fuck Nattie, you feel so good" Summer moaned as she grinded her hips harder.

They could feel their pussies getting wetter and their orgasms approaching, as Summer moved her hips faster.

"Oh my God, NATTIE!" Summer moaned loudly. She could feel her extremely wet folds throb and her knees began to shake.

Natalya wasn't too far behind her screaming out as she came.

After calming down, Summer got off of Natalya and unhooked her wrists from the bed.

Natalya rubbed her wrists and glared at Summer.

Summer laughed. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it"

Natalya rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed. "I hate you"

Summer smiled and cuddled close to her. "I love you too"

* * *

Sorry that this is so short, I tried but I kind of had writers block.

So I finally decided to make a twitter account a few days ago.

Follow me Suplexcity101 and I'll follow you.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
